


DON’T LEAVE ME

by Kavinsky_funk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Family Loss, Innocent, Jealous, Loss of Control, M/M, cheerful kukui, flustered guzma, guzma edgy, guzma later uses makeup but not much, guzma really loves him, kukui is dumb to notice guzma, lonely, rockruff happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavinsky_funk/pseuds/Kavinsky_funk
Summary: Guzma was crying in a large alley, “I-i miss my s-sister Plumeria, I-i miss my other brothers and s-sisters too”; guzma began to cry more as he speaks, “I-i miss kukui too!” Guzma threw his chain across then he grab his sunglasses and threw them at the wall, guzma began to cry louder and put his hands to his face.Just see it please.
Relationships: Guzma & Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DID THIS fanfiction wayyyyy before sun and moon barely came out and I don’t think it’s accurate but somewhat. Anyways i did this before the game came out so don’t accept to be really accurate. So this is pretty old...

Sobbing in the distance...in a large alley there's a man hugging his knees while crying in the rain and it was cold and dark.

Guzma was crying in a large alley, “I-i miss my s-sister Plumeria, I-i miss my other brothers and s-sisters too”; guzma began to cry more as he speaks, “I-i miss kukui too!” Guzma threw his chain across then he grab his sunglasses and threw them at the wall, guzma began to cry louder and put his hands to his face. Rain poured even more and guzma kept crying, “i-i don’t want to be a-alone please i don’t want to be ALONE!!!!” guzma screamed. “Please I-i miss all of you!!!” ; “I-i k-know I b-been selfish and rude to all of you...i’m sorry...i’m sorry...i-i-i’m sorry”, he kept crying in the dark alley, curled up his whole body wet.

Meanwhile, kukui opened his eyes “uhhhh what happened...”kukui said to himself while trying to fully wake up. He began to get up and heard a barking sound,then he saw his rockruff happy and jump to kukui’s arms and began to lick the professor’s face, “hey rockruff”kukui starts to laugh “Ok,ok,ok buddy time for you to go down” kukui says. But then kukui began remember what happen…. Their was a war...then he blackout. Then he realized that if guzma and his sister were okay, “rockruff i’ll be back stay here it’s raining outside” kukui says. He went to open the door then closed it. Kukui felt heavy rain drops on him and coldness but that didn’t matter to him. “I’ll go to team skull’s hideout first” kukui spoke to himself. Kukui try to walk fast, it was quiet no sounds of people but only bodies on the ground, water full of blood like a pool while raining hard. In seven minutes he came across to team skull’s hideout. Kukui took a deep breath and starts to walk towards the hideout. Inside he saw horror in his eyes, there was lots of grunts that died, lots of blood like on the streets, just horrible. He began to walk more, he went upstairs and saw guzma’s sister Plumeria, his eyes became to wide of how those people did to her body , kukui wanted to throw up but he can’t….he just can’t. “No t-they couldn’t do this to you plumeria”kukui says. Then he quickly went to guzma’s room…..but their was nothing. Kukui thought to himself that guzma might be alive because he just couldn’t leave his grunts behind when they were alive and plumeria. So he quickly left the hideout and went to search other places.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like yes this is super old but I never posted it.

Next up kukui went where their was large buildings and companies. More and more rain pour everywhere, there was still more coldness it just hasn’t left it just keeps going. More bodies and more blood everywhere, kukui was terrified. “I hope guzma is somewhere because i’ve check other places but he wasn't any of those places”. Later on, kukui heard crying in a alley he thinks, he does hear it and checks… their he saw guzma curled up crying, their...their he felt relieved. Kukui went closer till he was close enough, he saw that guzma’s sunglass broken and his chain across. Kukui then was close enough to a crying guzma and spoke “guzma???” then guzma looked up and he was surprised “k-kukui???”guzma finally spoke. Kukui saw guzma’s face all wet with tears and his face pink from crying alot and black eyeshadow everywhere on his face. Guzma got up quickly and hugged kukui “i-i thought you were g-gone”guzma begins to cry more. Kukui hugged guzma back, “same with you”kukui says. Kukui felt guzma’s face on his bare chest as he cries. “P-please don’t leave me I don’t want to be a-alone”guzma says. “I won’t leave you guzma, i’ll be here for you”kukui is happy that he found guzma safe. “Let’s go home together” kukui says and guzma nods on kukui’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to leave it short cause why not? It ruins the fun.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is before the game even came out so it’s very old and placed out. Thank you.

Kukui carried guzma all the way because guzma fell asleep but of course earlier kukui picked up the chain and sunglasses and put it inside his lab coat pocket. After all the walking he finally came across to his house, kukui opened the door with his left hand and closed it behind him. Barking noises came in, rockruff is barking across the living room “hey shhhh” kukui try to shush rockruff and he did. Kukui went to put guzma in his big room and put guzma on his king size bed. Then kukui went to his bathroom to change his lab coat for another lab coat that was dry. He went back to his room and saw that guzma was waking up “uhhh where the heck am i????” guzma said then he looked around and saw kukui, then he remember “please don’t leave”,guzma wanted to cry but he felt cold and wetness from his clothes which he looked down “hey guzma you need to change” kukui said in a low tone, “yeah your right”guzma then took off his jacket “hey kukui do you have spare clothes i could use”guzma blushed, “yeah i’ll go-” suddenly a hand grabbed kukui “i’ll go with you”guzma said. Kukui nods and went to another room and he opened his closet, “here are my clothes guzma these are my clothes i actually don’t use them so they're new and old since i really don’t like to wear shirts” kukui admits. “Umm thank you i’ll just get the white tank top” as he grabbed it and took off his wet shirt ; “you're welcome” kukui said with a smile and stares at guzma taking off his shirt and putting the dry clean one on “ummm hey do you have shorts i could have also some socks please???guzma felt weird saying it too the professor. “Yeah” kukui says as he went to one of his drawers and grab the shorts and socks, “here guzma” and guzma caught them “thanks” he says in a good clam way. “Umm could you look away for a second please” guzma felt a blush creeping up on him. “Sure no problem”kukui says and looked back. Guzma took off his pants and threw them aside and put the dry shorts on now he took off his socks and put the new ones, “okay i’m done now”guzma told kukui , “nice let’s go to the living room if you want” kukui said. “Okay let’s go”guzma walked up to kukui and grabbed kukui’s arm and kukui just nods and walked with him to the living room.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder this is old once again. So there’s probably some errors lol but I ain’t trying to fix nothing cause man this story really old.

As they went to the living room “hey guzma do you want coffee?”kukui says, “y-yeah” guzma sat down on the chair and roockruff came in the kitchen and wines, guzma notices “hey kukui you have food for your dog?”. “Yeah i’ll get it” kukui went to get rockruff”s food and poured it on his bowl “here ya go buddy”. Rockruff jumped on kukui’s arms and started to lick kukui’s face and kukui laughed, guzma just stared and remember that one of his grunts own a rockruff and his dog would always lick him “hehe boss my rockruff really likes you”grunt said”, “get the fucking dog away from me”guzma grab the dog and threw it too his grunt. “Boss he just wanted to give you some love”grunt said, “i don’t need love from a damn dog and from no one!”guzma shouts and left them, end of flashback, guzma felt bad of how he treated them all. “Aye guzma you okay” kukui worried, “the coffee is ready here”kukui gave guzma the mug and he grabbed it “yeah i’m fine”guzma said it quietly. “Are you sure do you want to talk about it?”kukui reply. “I said i’m fine!”guzma shouts then realized he shouted to him and put the mug and starts to cry “i’m sorry,i’m sorry”guzma puts his hands to his face. Kukui ran up guzma and pats his back “hey don’t cry”kukui worried, “please don’t leave me”guzma cried. “I won’t leave you guzma”kukui said, “do you want to talk about it? And drink coffee to make up better”kukui worried about him. “Y-yeah…”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speech is anxiety

guzma relaxed a bit and kukui sits next to him. both drank a cup of coffee, guzma puts the mug down and spoke “i-i miss t-them so much”, kukui knows how it felt, “I treated them like crap and didn’t care for them…and plumeria she treated them with kind and love they were like brothers and sisters ...like a family but i cared for plumeria but i never told her, i never protected her, I love her because she is my real sister…”guzma felt like crying but he couldn't hold back tears so he cried. “You know, you do care since a long time you protected them from people who hurt them”kukui told him, guzma didn’t want them to get hurt so he beat up the people who hurt them, guzma forgot about that. “Plumeria knew you loved her she told me while i was outside one day”. “S-sh-she did?”guzma wiped up his tears, “yeah she didn’t wanted you to know”kukui said. “She will always love you guzma and your grunts”kukui took guzma’s hands to his, guzma blushed hard, kukui could see guzma’s face all red and smiled at him. Guzma looked down embarrassed and kukui let his hands go and drank a sip of coffee then guzma grabbed his too and drank it all and finished it. Kukui finished it last and took his and guzma’s mug to the dish washer. “I thought i was going to lose you too”guzma says quietly. Kukui looked at guzma “i have you now don’t i?” kukui smiled, guzma got up “i-yeah”guzma smiled too. Kukui laughed “come on time to go to sleep i have an extra room if you- kukui got surprised by a hand hugging his arm, “NO! C-could i sleep with you?”guzma hugged kukui’s arm while kukui was about to say something… “I don't want to be alone, please don’t leave me”guzma says,


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Totally not noticeable Kukui”  
Dang I can’t believe I did this way back ago when they showed those two characters lol.  
C R I N G E

“of course you can guzma”kukui spoke up, guzma felt safe with kukui. Kukui lead the way as guzma hugged kukui’s arm and rockruff went behind them. They enter to the room and kukui turned on the lights, guzma forgot how big the room was and kukui has a huge house! Guzma let go of kukui’s arm and starts walking towards right side of the bed “wow bed is huge!!!”guzma says, kukui just nods and went to sit on the left side of the bed “have you ever slept with someone before guzma?”kukui says, guzma blushed hard “umm no i always sleep by myself and... you?”guzma felt embarrassed to say it, “actually no” kukui said. “Well i think it’s time to sleep guzma it’s getting late”kukui says, “yeah you're right”guzma reply. He put the blanket on his body also kukui, guzma forgot how kukui does not wear a shirt, he blushed hard just thinking about it. Kukui turn off the light by a switch close by him, “goodnight guzma”kukui says, guzma hugged kukui and got closer to him “goodnight.”guzma said as he buried his face on kukui’s bare chest.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.

Guzma woke up first, guzma looked up to see if kukui is awake but he is still sleeping. “Mmmmmm”guzma wine as he moved more closer to kukui’s bare chest burying his face. In an hour kukui woke up, “finally you're awake~”guzma says in a sweet way. Kukui looked at him “good morning to you guzma”as he stretched a little. Guzma stared at kukui’s chest and touched his six pack, “wow i see you been working out a lot”guzma blushed as he says. “You know you can workout too if you want to i have a workout room”kukui says. “Really!?! you have one”guzma sounds excited. “Yeah you want me to show you?”kukui says, “Yeah!!”guzma shouts. They both got up and kukui went to open the door and guzma quickly hugged kukui’s arm “please don’t leave me”guzma say while hugging kukui’s left arm. “I won’t leave you guzma”kukui says in a calm way. They both left the room and kukui leads the way while guzma is close by him. It was still raining but less cold now some people were still alive and some lost their love ones like guzma lost his sister plumeria and his grunts and some lost their homes too…


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read it once again and my god I still can’t believe I did this lol.

They both went inside the workout room kukui said about. “Woah you have tons of stuff here...awesome!!!”guzma shouts, “yeah it’s cool”kukui reply and guzma let go too look at the machines. Then they both heard a knock at the door from the living room, which guzma walked up to kukui and hugged his arm. “Don’t worry guzma it’s my father i know his knocks”kukui says. “Mmmmm” guzma wines and they both walked to the hall, all the way the to living room and kukui went to get the door, guzma hides a little in the back of kukui. Kukui opens the door and sees his father, “oh goodness you're alright son”halau felt relieved and also a lady was with him. And his father saw guzma behind him “wait what is this malicious doing in your house?!?”halau is annoyed. “Aye don’t worry about it father he’s with me”kukui said. Guzma just huges kukui’s arm and saw that lady that he knew she loves kukui the professor. “Ohhh professor you're okay thank goodness” the lady said then she comes up to kukui and guzma let go and the lady hugged and kissed kukui on the cheek by surprise, guzma felt jealous….


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I ask you, this is an old fanfic I’ve done.

“Come in and sit down”kukui says, “that would be nice by the way my name is viola~”she says; “son we need to talk about what happened yesterday”halau said. They all sat down, guzma sat on the corner of couch and stared at viola who sat down right next to kukui and halua on the other couch, “okay yesterday war came down and the good thing hau and lillie are okay, i found them in the aether foundation, but other people and pokemon are injured and some didn’t make it at all”haula lower his tone, “ i lost my family and friends, i was the only one to make it out alive…”viola says, kukui hugged viola which she was surprised and blushed and hugged back “i’m sorry for your loved ones”kukui said. Guzma felt so jealous and thought to his mind “that ilio wahine needs to get off of my kukui, he’s mine, mine only”. Guzma turn around and stare at the window close by him. “Please tell me why is this “trash” that likes to vandalize the town here!?!”halau shouts. Guzma looked back to stare at halau with an angry look “you should look at yourself in the mirror first you fucking okole puka”guzma yells. “Aye chillout!!!”kukui let go of viola and stands, “can you both be respectful too each other!?!kukui shouts, “dad he’s my friend i had to look for him because i cared”kukui says; “guzma please don’t be rude”kukui asked, guzma was going to say something but he shuts up because he didn’t want kukui too get mad. “Son but he steals”halau says, “i don’t care that’s not my business father”kukui respond. Guzma felt safe with kukui which made him happy about it. “kanapapiki should be in jail by now!”halau shouts. Guzma got up and left the living room, guzma was pissed he felt like beating the old man to death. “Look dad he isn’t the same like he used to be, now he’s a good person now”kukui says. “Are you kidding me, he’s nothing but-GET OUT!!!”kukui shouts interrupting halua and points at the door “i’m tired of you talking about guzma like that, if you don’t like him then ignore him but don’t say it in front of me or him!!!”kukui was mad. Viola just stayed quiet, “find i’ll leave… come on viola let’s go”halau said. “Okay”... “goodbye kukui”viola says and she got up and halau let her out first he shut the door and they both left.


End file.
